<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【DMC/NeroV】与孩子相关的事 by Andith</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22715476">【DMC/NeroV】与孩子相关的事</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andith/pseuds/Andith'>Andith</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:55:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22715476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andith/pseuds/Andith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nero没想到斯巴达双子回来时会带了个小崽子，更没想到这个小崽子是V</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nero/V (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1、<br/>魔界的门被关上了，但这并不意味着事情的结束。Nero拖着步子回到事务所，朝留言板上看了眼，三位姑娘都出去跑任务了。他缓慢地拉开冰箱就着透心凉的温度灌进去半盒牛奶，算解决晚饭。反正半魔人不会吃坏肚子，他想。</p><p>自那俩人飞入魔界后已经过去一周，但这边的情况并没有半分的缓解。之前涌入的恶魔过于大量，解决掉的只是杯水车薪，普通的军队只能挡一挡，甚至自顾不暇。事务所只能全员出动，连后勤的Nico都在腰上别了枪。电话一刻不停地响，永远不够快的车速，下一秒就断线的忙音，往往伴着惨叫。六天没有合眼，就算不是人类也快撑不住。Nero不愿意承认，但他确实意识到自己的力量有多么单薄无助。</p><p>胡乱地冲澡洗去身上粘腻的血液，他一头栽倒在床上。柔软的，顺滑的，黑色的床单，像是某个人的头发。胸口被无形的拳头重重撞了一下，撞得下颚又麻又酸，Nero翻身把脑袋埋在枕头里发出声不成人形的哀吼。他没什么时间去想——怀念V，他黑发的恋人。</p><p>“好。”黑发的人曾缓慢地将书翻过去一页，连眼睛也不抬地说。</p><p>“什么？”Nero当时还在舌头打架地絮絮叨叨什么虽然只认识了一个月，虽然只见面了不到三天，脸上的红热就被他轻描淡写地一个字给击到呆愣。</p><p>“我说好。”他终于肯看面前手足无措的人一眼，轻描淡写的语气像在商量午饭，“我答应你，只要我们都能在这件事里活下来。”</p><p>当然能。Nero说着，嘴角激动幸福的弧度大得讽刺。</p><p>是早就决定要回到Vergil身体里，只是答应下来寻自己开心，还是也曾想过要以V的身份活下来，他想，狠命地咬住下唇，还是自己没有保护好他，又一次地没能护住重要的人。他想到Fortuna，想到受伤的Kyrie和Credo，脑子乱成团浆糊，画面交杂着开始模糊，直到混沌吞噬了他的意识。</p><p>第二天醒来后他将前晚所有的思绪抛到脑后，规划好今天要去的，或者说未来几天要呆的区域，打开冰箱喝掉了剩下的半盒牛奶。捏着手上的地图，他朝门口走去，没料到门会被先推开。</p><p>“嗨。”走进来的人头发乱得像鸟窝，脸颊上的胡茬长得不能更长，邋遢得不行，“就你一个人？”</p><p>“你回来了？”Nero站住，上下打量着Dante，没有缺胳膊少腿，只是衣服脏了点。</p><p>“我们回来了。”Dante加重前两个字的读音，上前两步随手夺过Nero手上捏着的那张地图，“这是今天的委托？我会处理的。”</p><p>“？”Nero没来得及抢回来，皱眉喊道，“还给我！”</p><p>“相信我，你会更喜欢我给你的这个任务。”Dante自说自话地往回走，“照顾好这个小家伙。”</p><p>小家伙？什么小家伙？Nero怔怔地看向门外，门又被推开一点点，从外面传来Vergil忍着恼怒的要求Dante松手的声音。</p><p>自家父亲被Dante拽着手拉跑的画面在脑子里闪过，让他打了个寒颤。Nero走到门口，四处张望了一下，没看见任何人。也许又是在耍着他玩，信口胡诌。不满地咂嘴，Nero想到要重新规划路线就头疼。他刚准备关门，就感到自己的裤脚被拽了一下。</p><p>“你好。”</p><p>他听见脚边有个脆生生的声音，于是他低下头。</p><p>眼前有个小孩，站在门后的，仰着头的，一只手扯着自己裤脚的，还没高到自己膝盖的，一个小孩。一个他妈的，白发的，长得和V该死的相像的小孩。</p><p>Nero蹲下来半天发不出一个音节，他挠挠后颈。实在是太像了，一模一样的眉眼，在孩子未褪的婴儿肥下轮廓有了些许的柔和，深不见底的浅绿色眸子一如既往地让人捉摸不透，安在小人身上看上去幼年老成，却没有半分的不合适。</p><p>“你......”Nero的话在嗓子眼里滚了滚，他把手环在胸前死死捏着手臂上的肉才能不扑上去把眼前的孩子拽进怀里。他不能搞错，这样会吓到小孩，但微薄的希望无法自抑地在胸腔里膨胀，快要撑裂他的躯体。</p><p>“我？”他看见白发的孩子勾起嘴角，恶作剧得逞般地眨了眨眼，然后上前一步凑到Nero耳边，“是我Nero。你可以拥抱我了。”</p><p>下一秒V就被蛮力充足的人死死地按在怀里，埋在自己幼小单薄肩膀上的短毛颤抖着分不清是在笑还是在哭。</p><p>“我可以吻你吗？”V听见Nero说，勒在背后缩紧的手臂弄得他有些疼。</p><p>他转头看了看路上的稀稀疏疏的行人，伸手搂住Nero因激动而发红的脖子笑道：“如果你不想被警察抓起来的话，最好不要。”</p><p>2、<br/>因为Vergil得保持部分人性，所以分离出来的V只能从孩子做起。Dante他们回来时是这么说的。到成人的时间应该不会很长，毕竟他从婴儿长到幼儿只花了三天。</p><p>“在这之前忍着点，我不想增加工作量。”Dante在Nero疑惑的目光中动了动嘴，“比如劫个狱什么的。”</p><p>“我不是变态！”Nero头疼地扔给他们两条毛巾，“快去洗澡，你们太脏了。”</p><p>靠着斯巴达家双子过人的战斗力和超乎寻常的移动效率，三天他们就解决了这个巨大的烂摊子，现在只剩下一些收尾工作，那就不在他们的管辖范围了。</p><p>Nero几天前就将V的东西全部还给了他，说是全部，也不过就是一本书和一根手杖，至于衣服——他看向沙发上抱着杯热牛奶看电影的V。他原来的衣服是穿不下了，更别说根本就没能找回来。所以，他现在身上套着的是一件白色的属于Nero的毛衣。</p><p>“我希望你能拿一件不那么破的给我。”V把小小的手掌捏成拳从毛衣上一个破洞里穿过去，“但我猜这就是你最完好的一件了。”</p><p>他沉吟了一会儿道：“也许我去试试Dante——别紧张，开个玩笑。”</p><p>Nero也不是没为此出过门，但他买回来的童装不是大小不合，就是被V皱着眉头推开，小小的瞳仁里写的满满都是“你眼睛没问题吧”。</p><p>“V。”Nero走过去挨着他坐下，瞥了眼电视里的画面，正演到被害者的手被罪犯切下来，“......你看这个，没问题吗?”</p><p>“Nero。”V哼笑声转头冲他挑了挑眉毛，“你我都知道我们见过更糟的。”</p><p>耸耸肩，Nero道：“你现在是个小孩子。”</p><p>“只是身体而已。热牛奶太容易让我犯困了，我能喝杯咖啡吗？”</p><p>“不行。”Nero抬头看钟，“而且已经十点了，你该去睡觉了。”</p><p>有些好笑地摇头，V把牛奶放到茶几上转身跪在沙发上扒住Nero环在胸前的手臂说：“以防万一，你不会真的有在当爸爸的感觉吧？毕竟，现在我的身份应该是你的恋人。”</p><p>V看见Nero的脸“腾”地涨红，好像不够似的，他又靠近一些，整个上半身都贴着他：“记得吗？我答应过你的。”</p><p>“我当然没忘！”手上碰到的温热绵软让他像个刺猬样全身警惕，Nero直直地盯着电视，好容易才压抑住不该有的冲动，他泄了口气：“该死的，放过我吧V。我以前怎么没发现你这么坏心眼？”</p><p>V轻笑着回到刚才的坐姿，手指在杯延划着道：“也许是你的观察不够仔细。”</p><p>屁的观察不够仔细，天知道在地铁里他因为走神差点被恶魔咬了多少口。</p><p>“好吧，最多十一点。”Nero皱起眉头，“我不会再让步了。”</p><p>“谢谢。”V扭头冲他，用舌头抿掉嘴唇上残留的牛奶。</p><p>“V！”</p><p>“抱歉。”V低头憋笑，但心中一定是过分开怀，低低的笑声从他的嘴角漏出来。</p><p>无可奈何地叹口气站起身，Nero对明天的外出之行有很不好的预感。</p><p>“早点睡，明天我带你出去买点衣服。”可总不能在事务所里有别人的时候让他老是光着腿。内裤因为看不见，V倒是将就着穿了。</p><p>“好。”他说，招手示意Nero。</p><p>Nero疑惑地弯下腰。润湿的温热就贴上了他的嘴角。</p><p>他整个人僵在那里，没有余裕在乎自己因为姿势难受而抗议的腰。</p><p>“一个晚安吻。”V站起来，两只脚稳稳地踩在沙发的柔软上，他给了Nero一个拥抱，带着点捉弄的性质压低嗓音笑道，“晚安。”</p><p>“晚安。”Nero嘴里发苦，声音难免的干巴巴。V孩子的身体就算把嗓子压得再低也无法像以前一样低沉动听，但总归失去了童真的奶声奶气，有了点成人意味，让他想起V曾经拥有的单薄却韧性很好的修长身躯，瓷片般白皙的脖颈和被魔纹布满的会因为蹭到一点就泛红的温凉皮肤。他的肌肤一直这么嫩吗，Nero咽下口水，落荒而逃。</p><p>虽然刚刚经历了场浩劫，但整个市里的恢复快得惊人，商铺开了七七八八，甚至能看到遛狗的人在晨跑。城市总会遗忘它的创伤，被后来者粉饰太平。</p><p>Nero一早就把V从被子团里捞了出来，先后推进洗漱间和客厅，自己蹿来蹿去地又是热牛奶又是准备外出的东西。</p><p>“Nero。”他听见V叫他，带着点无奈，“我出门不用像小孩子一样麻烦，真的，把你手上的水壶放下，太沉了不方便行动。”</p><p>“伞可以带上，以防万一下雨。”</p><p>“不用带一整包纸。”V对Nero如临大敌的模样有些哭笑不得，自己这副模样好像尤其能激发他的保护欲，但他得说，被人重视着的感觉很好。在看见Nero离谱得开始往背包里塞游戏机和一大本诗集后他终于忍不住地走过去拉住Nero的袖子仰头道，“Nero，只是去一条街外的商场而已，不用带这么多东西。”</p><p>“我怕你无聊。”Nero慢慢地把那本占了背包三分之一的大部头抽出来放在旁边。</p><p>笑着，嘴角含着满足，“别紧张，你不是我的监护人。事实上，这是我们的第一次约会。”</p><p>Nero如他所愿地红透耳垂，踌躇着道：“Red Queen呢？”</p><p>“那你就只能在商场外等我出来了。”</p><p>第一次约会。走在商场里的Nero反复咀嚼这个词，和V牵着手走向一间童装店。</p><p>柜姐很敬业地立刻走过来，上下打量了一下Nero后蹲下来冲他旁边的V亲和地笑笑：“哥哥陪你来买衣服吗？”</p><p>“嗯。”V眨眨眼，精巧可人的模样让柜姐愣了两秒后从兜里摸出颗奶糖递给他。</p><p>“请问想买什么样的衣服呢？”</p><p>被问到的Nero有些苦恼地低头看向V。</p><p>“酷酷的。”V撕开奶糖塞进嘴里。</p><p>酷酷的。Nero打了个寒颤，V故作天真的声音别人听起来也许没什么问题，至少柜姐只是脸上笑容富有的母性光辉更加浓郁一些罢了，他也只能压着想笑的面部肌肉点点头道：“他喜欢就好。”</p><p>Nero眼巴巴地看着柜姐把V领走，坐在椅子上有些无聊地撑着脑袋。V去得不久，回来时穿着黑色的小皮衣和工装裤，V好像对工装裤特别有感情，几乎是他原来那条的翻版。</p><p>“这些他穿可能有些大了，没关系吗？”</p><p>“没关系。”Nero摸出钱包准备付钱。</p><p>“我长得快。”V脆生生地道，上翘的语调意有所指般地让Nero摸出钞票的手一顿。</p><p>Nero拎起装别的衣服的袋子，朝V伸出手，等了两秒没等到，他低头看去就看见不知从哪蹿出个扎着马尾辫的小姑娘先自己一步捉住了V的手。有些好笑地看着V不动声色地想抽出手未果，Nero干脆笑道：“你交了个新朋友？”</p><p>“你好漂亮。”</p><p>V挤出一个温和的笑容：“谢谢。”</p><p>“你以后可以和我结婚吗”</p><p>Nero的笑僵在了嘴角，V肯定不会答应，但这不妨碍他心口一堵把眉毛扭得死紧。</p><p>“恐怕不行。”V终于成功把自己的手解救出来，他第一时间抓住了Nero的，“我已经有结婚对象了。”</p><p>离开那间店时，V 又被柜姐塞了一大把糖，他把五颜六色的一堆都塞进了新衣服的口袋。</p><p>“我得说，你装小孩的本事真不赖。”</p><p>“我不需要装，我就是个小孩。”</p><p>Nero笑着指向一家甜品店淡黄的招牌道：“那吃点东西吗小朋友？”</p><p>“当然。钱给我，我去买。”</p><p>“我去就行了，你先去坐着吧。”</p><p>“Nero。”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“小朋友半价。”</p><p>Nero顺着V的视线看过去，立在门口的看板上写着小小的一行“儿童半价”。</p><p>“利用一切能用上的？”</p><p>V笑着，不置可否。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>车</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>确实如自己所言，V长得很快。刚到事务所他还不及Nero的膝盖，当接过那根像身体一部分般熟悉的手杖时，他苦恼地发现连手杖都比他高出一大截，重量也不是现在的自己能承受的。双手扶着杖身好不容易站稳，就看见Nero趴在沙发上笑得东倒西歪，肩膀抖得不成人形。</p><p>好在，能留给Nero嘲笑他身高的日子不久了。</p><p>“你能就这么高吗？”Nero看着不过两周就与自己视线平齐的人。</p><p>“这个你得去问Vergil。但估计是不可能了。”V笑着从床头柜上的盘子里拿起块饼干，巧克力外壳上还撒着浓密的糖霜。他拾起一块含进嘴里，白色的粉末有意无意地黏上他微张的嘴角。</p><p>Nero抬手用拇指的指腹蹭掉那一抹，自然得像个给儿子捡嘴角饭粒的母亲。</p><p>有些好笑地咽下嘴里的饼干，V捉住了那只还没来得及收回的手，掌心盖住Nero逐渐升温的手背压向自己道：“等不及了？”</p><p>“什么？”Nero咽了口唾沫，拇指不受控制地按上V淡色的下唇。好软，饱满得像轻咬就能流出甜蜜汁水的浑圆葡萄粒，就静静地在那里待人攫取。</p><p>V双唇微张，腻滑的还染着糖的舌尖从口腔里探出，不怀好意地点过Nero的指尖。</p><p>猛地倒吸口气，反应过来前Nero已经把V摁在床上仰倒，嘴唇相隔不过一段单薄的空气，喷洒在对方脸上的呼吸纠缠在一起难舍难分。</p><p>“V，你真的不能再这么戏弄我了。”Nero整个身子塌下来，软绵绵地贴着身下的人，他靠在V的耳边尽力忽略自己腿间的不适轻声道，“我对自制力没什么自信。”他顿了顿，声音越来越小，“特别是在这种地方。”</p><p>“不要把别人的房间说成‘这种地方’。”V把手插进Nero的发尖，看上去刺刺的发尖在自己手下十分顺服贴合，“而且至今你都忍得很好。”</p><p>“我不能保证下一次。”</p><p>“那就不要保证。”</p><p>“？”Nero撑起身，正好赶上V伸手环住他的脖颈。</p><p>“我的身体准备好了。”</p><p>“但是你——”</p><p>“还没长到我们见面时候的年纪？”V打断他，把身体拉近，上半身吊在Nero身上，摇摇欲坠的模样惊得后者抬手拖住他的后背。</p><p>“别担心，已经足够成熟了。”他凑近，热湿的呼吸撩过Nero的脸颊，“而且不止你一个人在忍着。我猜，你并不介意年轻一点的我？”</p><p>Nero用一个野兽啃咬般的吻证实了他的猜测，又一次被摁倒在背后的柔软上，这回动作带了青年特有的急不可耐，Nero粗鲁地挤开他的双腿，探进T恤的手毫无章法地划过胸前的茱萸后停在了胯部，让V吃痛地哼了声。</p><p>“Nero——”他拉长嗓子叫他，像小提琴被拉出的韵味音符，颤动的声带被情欲包裹，勉强挤出丝清明，“先锁门。”</p><p>被喊到的人连头也不抬，蓝色的翅膀从背上张开，飞速把门的钥匙拔下随手一扔把门砸上。</p><p>“真方便。”</p><p>“不想他们知道我们在干嘛？”Nero咬上他的锁骨，顺着骨头的形状描摹到交汇处印下一个吻。</p><p>“他们只会惊讶我们到现在都没做。”V用大腿磨蹭Nero越来越硬的下体，主动撩拨的动作引得身上人动作一泄。</p><p>“V。”他说，“如果我说我想......”</p><p>“想什么？”V眯起眼睛。</p><p>想操进你的喉咙里。Nero红着脸捂住嘴，脑子里的画面光是想象就让他快要爆炸般的燥热。</p><p>“口交。”他把头埋进V怀里，一个眼神都不敢抬，咬着内颊的软肉吐出最后几个关键字，“你给我。”</p><p>“嗯。”V哼笑着用指尖点点Nero的肩示意他起身，“可以。”他看着他因为惊讶和激动而睁大的眼眸道，“作为你忍了这么久的奖励。”</p><p>Nero立刻往旁边滚，翻身靠在床头一动不动，一副任君宰割的模样。</p><p>V跪坐在他两腿间，毫无阻碍地解开裤子的桎梏，Nero吞口水的声音像被音响放大般清晰可闻。</p><p>“Nero，告诉我。”他拉开Nero蓝色的内裤，在手收拢的那刻收获了一声憋在喉咙里的闷哼，“你想着这个场景做了多少次？”</p><p>“我......”</p><p>V俯下身，被咬得有些红肿的嘴唇在龟头上蹭了蹭。</p><p>天啊。Nero不自主地用舌头润湿嘴唇，还是觉得干渴，嗓子眼里被点着般地烫，逼得他开口：“我不知道。”他补充道，“我没数。”</p><p>“从什么时候开始的？”他用指头抵住马眼轻轻摩擦，要碰不碰的肌肤像有千万只蚂蚁爬过样惹人焦急，V把身子降得更低，几乎趴在床上，柔软的脸颊贴上Nero肿胀的柱身。</p><p>“这是什么拷问吗。”Nero用手臂遮住眼睛，又舍不得地拿下来，他撇撇嘴小声嘟囔，“从一开始。”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“从一开始！”他咬着牙，脸涨得通红，“从我见到你的第一天开始。”</p><p>“Fortuna？”V明知故问，包裹着柱身的右手缓慢地上下移动，“这有点超乎我的预料。”</p><p>“我也没想到——操——V！”Nero瞪着趁他说话间一口含住自己前端的人。</p><p>“继续。”V用舌头卷掉因短暂分离而拉出的水丝，再次含住，这次直接顶到了嗓子眼，他抬起眼帘，Nero憋不住一声舒爽，单手抓着床头甚至有几分想逃的神色在脸上闪过。</p><p>“等等，停——”他确实在往后缩，但背部被逐渐染上热度的床头抵得死死的，“别，快停下......真的。”</p><p>他的下体开始不受控制地小幅度颤抖，微张的嘴被水渍染得粉红，眼角泛起一圈红晕，像是哭过一样地挂在那。</p><p>V眼疾手快地握紧Nero阴茎的底部，自顾自地上下移动口腔品尝嘴里的颤动。</p><p>“从第一天开始。”Nero的声音闷闷的混着喘息，“我不知道，当天晚上我就梦到在操你的嘴。就在你一开始站的窗前，就在那片窗帘后。”</p><p>V放松了手上的力道，一点腥湿粘腻的液体流到他舌头上，他就着唾液咽了，收缩的口腔让Nero猛地缩起腰部。</p><p>“啊——”</p><p>抬起的眼眨了眨，代替没空的双唇示意他继续。</p><p>“然后我射在了你的喉咙里。”Nero低着头，自暴自弃地道，“我看着你胡乱咽下去，还有些从嘴角流出来，于是我就吻了你。”</p><p>满意地眨眨眼，V掩不住眼角堆砌起的笑意，嘴上的动作加快，最后用舌头在龟头上一卷接住了Nero身体里涌出的白浊。他滚动喉咙吞下去，直起身子好整以暇地看向满脸红润还在空白状态的Nero。</p><p>“这算是哪门子的奖励？”他挠挠头，有些丢人地别开脸。</p><p>“你不喜欢？”</p><p>“当然喜欢。”他咬牙切齿，“该我了。”</p><p>“不需要休息会？”V轻笑着，在Nero听起来像是挑衅。他倾身把V压在身下，毫不客气地摸进他的裤子捏了把臀瓣道：“别担心，我精力充沛。”</p><p>V耸耸肩，如果他的动作能算做耸肩的话，这在躺着的体位下更像是扭动。Nero褪下V的裤子，在摸上他后庭时顿了顿。</p><p>“有润滑油吗？”他干巴巴地道，刚才那股冲动的狠劲瞬间熄了火。</p><p>V挑挑眉，拉住Nero撑在自己身侧的左手。</p><p>“没有。”他说，“但我有更好的。”</p><p>被拉到嘴边的手指被V毫不犹豫地吃进嘴里，灵巧的舌头舔舐过因握剑而留下的茧，他用舌尖顶开两指的缝隙，把唾液黏上每一寸肌肤。</p><p>“好了。”他笑道。</p><p>操。Nero将刚被解放出来的两根手指按上V的嘴唇在上面抹出水光，他前伸去索取那令人心旷神怡的双唇，刚刚才释放过的下体又开始勃起。V感到腿上一抹滚烫的硬度，主动张开嘴任由Nero粗暴地在他嘴里肆虐。</p><p>“忘记说了。”V拉开距离，微微侧脸躲开意犹未尽的唇，“我已经准备过了。”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>眼前人停住的动作看上去呆头呆脑的十分好笑，他发现自己对这样的Nero总是看不腻。</p><p>“我是说。”V挺拔修长的双腿环住了Nero的腰，他扬身在Nero的喉结上咬了一口，“开始之前我已经准备过了。”</p><p>“所以。”Nero的喉头滚了滚，“你今天是有备而来。”</p><p>V安稳地躺在床垫和枕头组成的柔软里，伸手撩开一缕遮住视线的白色刘海道：“差不多是的。”</p><p>“操你的。”</p><p>Nero头疼地，带有报复性质地用被V润湿了的两根手指插入他的后穴，身下人随着他的动作咬住了嘴唇。</p><p>“你谋划多久了？”Nero毫无阻碍地又塞进去一根，“在我忍得这么辛苦的情况下你就一直默不作声瞒着我？”</p><p>“一个星期？”V的手向下探去，猝不及防地握住Nero的勃起，“来吧Nero。”他看着眼前的大男孩，像是雏儿般地红着脸，眼睛里酿着浓重的情欲和一层淡薄的怒气，他主动张开双腿，“你有一整晚可以发泄怨愤。”</p><p>最后一根弦被挑断了般的，Nero抽出自己的手指捏着V的肩膀将他翻过身，毫不犹豫地握着自己的阴茎插进V的后穴。</p><p>他和V同时闷哼出声，Nero咬牙压下脑子里涌上来的快感，刚才已经丢脸过一次了，他没有再来第二次的打算。</p><p>“你知不知道自己有多混蛋。”Nero抓住V的大腿将他拉得与自己贴合得更加紧密，进得更深的硬挺让V不可自抑地抖了一下。V被迫撅起臀部，靠叠在额前的双臂支撑整个身子的重量。</p><p>“从我们第一次见面你就在骗我。”</p><p>他捏住V身前的脆弱用力一握。</p><p>“呜——”</p><p>“事情都结束了你还是骗我。”Nero浅抽出，又狠狠撞进他的身体里。</p><p>“严格来说。”V的嗓子里发出一声不经压抑的甜腻呻吟，“我只是瞒着你。”</p><p>“闭嘴Asshole。”他暴躁地加快身下的动作，不解气般地释放出蓝色双翼，操纵它们抓住V的双臂，“你明天别想下床。”</p><p>“你要干什么？”</p><p>话音刚落V的双手就被反剪到背后，只能用面部抵着床单，勉勉强强撑着。</p><p>“Nero。”他开口，来不及下咽的唾液顺着嘴角打湿已经被汗液浸润的床单。面颊因磨擦而被蹭得微红，他不舒服地扭了扭身子，却听见身后的人发出声舒爽的叹息。</p><p>Nero气恼地绷紧下颚，蓝色的手臂收紧将V整个上半身拽起来坐在自己的粗壮上，操得前所未有的深，让V本能地往前跑，细腻的脖颈磕磕盼盼扬出僵硬在半空的弧度，他双唇张开，半天发不出一个音节。等Nero抽出后再挺进一次，他才从嗓子里憋出一声哀叫般的呻吟。Nero咬住V的耳廓，左手托住他的前胸将他按到自己怀里。</p><p>“你改不掉，我就操到你改掉。”</p><p>“我不会再瞒着你了。”V回过头，浸着泪水的眸子被白色发丝掩去一半，整个人像被丢在水里泡过一圈般被打湿。</p><p>“真的？”Nero放缓身下的动作。</p><p>“也许。”</p><p>已经被逗得牙都快被自己咬碎吃下去的Nero咂了咂嘴：“我懂了。”他拉着V的脖子咬住他的唇，“你喜欢我粗暴点。”</p><p>“如你所愿。”他将V翻过来正对自己，蓝色的右手抓住他两只瘦削的手腕抵在头顶，左边的将粗壮的手指塞进他的嘴里摁住舌头，只能发出呜咽声。Nero用舌头润了润嘴唇，暗着的眸子打量了一下欣赏眼前的杰作。</p><p>“喜欢吗？”空闲的右手紧紧握住他的勃起，Nero发狂似的飞速挺动腰肢。</p><p>紧致的后穴被操得频频缩紧，Nero的额前起了层薄汗，但他赌气似的咬紧牙关，连半点叹息都不愿发出。V新生的脆弱肌肤被情欲和快感染得粉红，他不受控制地颤抖着，双手捏成拳，泪汪汪的双眼无助地看着他，嘴里不住地发出夹杂着喘息和呻吟的独奏。</p><p>“该死的。”V眼角滑落的泪水让他胸口一堵，怨气瞬间消了大半，被拥抱他的冲动所取代。</p><p>而Nero从来不是个擅长抑制冲动的人。</p><p>“管他妈的。”他解除掉蓝色双臂，几乎就是下一秒V的双手就攀上了他的脖子。</p><p>“Nero。”</p><p>他听见他喊，像是落在了水里的人，声音囫囵不清，模模糊糊的带着粘腻。</p><p>“Nero。”</p><p>他回抱了他，V的声音里隐隐透着股委屈。</p><p>“求你。”</p><p>V主动献上一个吻，扭动的腰肢一刻不停地吞吃着能带来欢愉的硬挺，属于Nero的硬挺。他永远无法拒绝V的请求，腰上的速度放缓，他放弃没有章法只是为了发泄的冲撞开始寻找V的敏感点。在听到一声徒然拔高的惊呼后他抱紧了V，将整个身体当作他的支点，一下又一下快速操弄着敏感带。</p><p>他含住V的唇，把他的呻吟都连带唾液吃进肚子里，气息纠缠着将他逼向巅峰。</p><p>“哈——”V瘫软地缩在Nero怀里，无法动弹地斜着眼睛看他。</p><p>“怎么？”Nero把他放下，讨好地在脸颊上亲了一下，“你不会以为这就结束了吧？”</p><p>“我需要休息。”V抿起嘴，“严格来说我的身体还没完全恢复。”</p><p>“想都别想。”Nero就着还在高潮中的后穴，挤开收缩黏附上来的嫩肉顶弄两下，舒服得他咧了咧嘴，“我说了明天你别想下床。”</p><p>“嘶——Nero，别。”</p><p>“和你不一样，我不会撒谎。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> <br/>Nero醒来时V还在旁边睡着，眼角的红肿让他心虚地摸了摸鼻子。昨晚他怀着一小点报复的心思，不得不承认做得有些过头。他记不得了V射了几次，或者自己射了几次，只是到后来V的嗓子已经哑得发不出声他才作罢，直到现在耳边都能响起那些甜腻的喘息。</p><p>下体又有了隐隐抬头的趋势，他赶紧甩甩头拍散那些龌龊念头，V的身子是经不起他再一次的放纵了。</p><p>他悄悄地凑过去将人带入自己怀里。</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>Nero握住他的手，在他后脑的发丝上落下一吻。</p><p>“没事，还早。”他感受着身前人真实的温热和柔软，毫无睡意地又合上双眼，“再睡会儿。”</p><p>V像是连多回一句话的力气都没有，回应他的只有均匀的呼吸声。Nero自顾自地靠近，直到两人贴在一起。</p><p>晚安，他想。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>情人节快乐。也许会有二，那就是NeroV带崽的故事了</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>